1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to identification and authentication of mobile devices and/or users.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a customer calls a service provider, that customer is often required to enter, to a voice response system or into a touchtone system, identifying information such as a phone number, account number, part of his or her social security number, etc. before speaking to a representative. More often than not, the customer is asked to provide this information again when connected with the representative. This is frustrating to customers and results in a bad customer service experience.
The same may hold true for employees communicating with other employees who are located remotely. Due to security concerns, the initiating employee may need to provide identification, such as an employee identification number, to the receiving employee before discussions can begin. If such identification is oral, there is a risk of being overheard.